1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a side dump trailer and more particularly to a side dump trailer which enables the contents thereof to be dumped from either side of the trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trailers have been used for many years to haul rock, gravel, dirt, rip rap, break out, etc. One type of trailer previously used is one having an end gate at the rearward end thereof so that the contents of the trailer may be dumped from the rear of the trailer as the forward end of the trailer body is elevated by means of a hydraulic cylinder or the like. One problem associated with a rear tail gate is that the materials in the trailer tend to become clogged at the tail gate area. Further, tail gates sometimes do not fully open or fully close.
In an effort to overcome some of the disadvantages associated with rear dumping trailers, side dump trailers have been provided. Although the side dump trailers of the prior art do enable the contents of the trailer to be dumped from the side of the trailer, rather than through an end gate, it is believed that the prior art side dump trailers also present some disadvantages. One disadvantage of the prior art side dump trailers is that they do not dump the materials sufficiently outwardly of the side of the trailer which results in the dumped materials interfering with the movement of the trailer. A further disadvantage of the prior art side dump trailers is that some of the same do not completely dump all of the contents of the trailer. A further disadvantage of the prior art side dump trailers is that some of the same are not safe to use since the trailer bodies do not include sufficient locking mechanisms to maintain the trailer bodies in a non-dumping position.